coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9561 (14th September 2018)
Plot Jim steps in and says Hannah changed her profile when she was stalked by her ex the previous year. Steve says he will only be satisfied if he can do a DNA test and Jim agrees. Evelyn is determined to leave and insults Tyrone. Fiz throws her out. Jim rings a friend and asks him to work fast. Adam is surprised when Toyah tells him she knows about "the big office romance" but asks him to keep quiet. Jim tells his family that his friend is a lawyer and they are going to sue Weatherfield General for compensation. Dev is outraged when Evelyn brings Cerberus into the Corner Shop and starts eating the goods. She claims he's an assistance dog and threatens to report him for hate crimes. Sophie has had to change her hours at Speed Daal and isn't pleased when she's on duty as Kevin and Paula arrive for their date. Paula promises Sophie she'll let her dad down gently. Getting covered in rubbish from the bin, Ryan and Ali find the book but the last page with the password written on is missing. Chris, Jim's friend poses as a lawyer and says that the hospital has confirmed the baby swap error but they haven't admitted liability as a seven-figure sum may be due. Steve is taken in. Evelyn swaps discount labels on items in the shop but Dev isn't duped so easily and threatens a citizen's arrest. She feigns an angina attack and a shocked Dev fusses over her. Tyrone finds her and ends up paying for the stolen goods in her bag. Imran agrees to go for a drink with Toyah. He's turned on by the fact he's having a relationship with sisters. Hannah tells Steve and Liz that she and Jim need money soon for treatment for their condition. Ryan suddenly remembers the password to his Whip-coin account - Live Forever by Oasis - but finds that the sum is now only worth £10,000. Kevin enjoys his date with Paula but she states things are complicated with her and wants to be just friends. Sophie is pleased but feels guilty at the same time. Fiz isn't happy when she finds that Evelyn has moved in. Jim and Hannah meet in secret and snap at each other for how close they got to being found out. She reminds him that she was there for him when he was in prison, not his family, and they need the money for a new life. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Housing Support Officer - Karren Winchester *Chris - Simon Smithies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is unconvinced with Hannah's story and wants to do a DNA test himself; while a lawyer confirms the McDonald’s are looking at a big compensation payout. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,690,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes